totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wodne Szaleństwo
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 12 Chris siedzi sobie w swojej nowej, dopiero co postanowionej willi. Chris: Och, warto było wydać ponad połowę budżetu na takie luksusy! Szczególnie po ostatnim odcinku, w którym to definitywnie i oficjalnie rozwiązałem drużyny! O tak, większość była szczęśliwa, a inni mniej.. Cóż. Do gry po długich i meczących "poszukiwaniach" powrócił Brick, a na jego prośbę zadebiutowała również Selisha. Pomimo iz wszyscy uznali ją za dzikuskę, to właśnie ona starała się pomagać wszystkim przy pierwszym zadaniu - odnalezieniu klucza na drzewie w lesie i zamienienie go na nagrodę w stołówce. Najszybciej na stołówce pojawił się Moreno oraz Jo, a kiedy już prawie wszyscy byli w komplecie nagle zgasło światło i.. zawodników zaczęło ubywać! Po wiosce zaczął grasować niebezpieczny morderca, wybijając każdego po kolei. W końcu doszło do konfliktu o miejsce ukrycia pomiędzy Charlotte i Zoey, jednak rozdzielił ich Henry. Morderca został bohatersko poskromiony przez Selishe, a okazala sie nim Victoria. Ale hojny ja wygraną zaliczyłem również Moreno i Charlotte, którym udało się dotrwać do końca. Na ceremonii Charlotte chciała się zemścić na Henrym za wywalenie jej z kryjówki, jednak w imię jego poświecenia Zoey zrezygnowała z gry. Została tylko dziesiątka.. Kto odpadnie? A kto wygra w wodnym szaleństwie? Przekonacie się tego już w tym odcinku Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej.. Legendy! <Intro> Ranek Finałowa 10 była już po oficjalniej przeprowadzce swoich stodół. Teraz uczestnicy zostali podzieleni według płci. Stodoła Chłopaków 95px Każdy był już na nogach i każdy był pochłonięty jakimś zajęciem. Jedynie Henry siedział smutny przy stole i spoglądał w niebo. Brick usiadł obok niego. Brick: Co się dzieje? Henry: Nic.. Brick: Rozumiem. Brakuje ci Zoey? Henry: Nie chce o tym gadać.. Brick przewrócił oczami. Brick: Słuchaj, nie powinieneś się załamywać. Henry: Wolałbym wylecieć niż żeby ona wyleciała.. Brick: A ona chciała żebyś to ty był w programie! Dlatego na pewno teraz nie chciałaby, żebyś przez nią się załamywał. Henry w końcu skierował spojrzenie ku Brick'owi. Spoglądał na niego, jakby chciał przyznać mu racje. Po chwili jednak tylko westchnął. Henry: To nie jest takie proste.. Bez niej to nie to samo. Brick: Ale nie możesz się teraz załamywać. Inaczej długo tu nie pobędziesz. Henry machnął tylko ręką, jakby się tym nie przejmował. Henry: Masz racje, ale.. Stary, mogę się ciebie o coś zapytać? Brick: Wal. Henry: To Selisha byla osobą, przed która Daniel nas ostrzegał, ze nie jesteśmy tu sami, prawda? Brick: Eeeem.. Tak. Selisha twierdzi ze przybyła tutaj już zanim sezon się zaczął. Ale skąd o tym wiedziałeś? Henry: Zwykle przeczucie.. Wiesz, znam ją z Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Sam nie wiem co o niej myśleć, ale Zoey.. Jej.. Ufała.. Brick: Wiele jej zawdzięczam.. Dobra, zostawiam cie w spokoju i idę zrobic poranną przebieżkę. Henry: Idz, idź.. Jo już się za tobą stęskniła. Brick wybiegł jednak wcześniej, dlatego nie usłyszał Henry'ego. Tymczasem w stodole znajdował się jeszcze Brendon, który starał się podłączyć głośniki. Brendon: Och men.. Tutaj nigdzie nie ma kontaktu! Moreno uniósł głowę znad gazety. Moreno: Dziwisz się? Wcześniej przecież też nie było. ' Brendon: Ziom, ale teraz nie ma już drużyn! Mogliby zadbać chociaż o luksusy! Moreno: Nie narzekaj. Przydałoby ci się trochę tego spreju Emmy.. ' Brendon: Ziomek, nie chce skończyć jak tamten przymulas przy oknie. Moreno: A co, przejąłbyś się? Przecież uwielbiasz skakać z kwiatka na kwiatek... Na pewno być sobie szybko kogoś znalazł. Brendon: Martin to dopiero koks! Dwie laski na raz! Ten to ma tupet.. Odwrócił się w stronę łóżka Martina, jednak tego na nim nie było. Wymknął się nie zauważenie z domku, na zebranie sojuszu Charlotte. Stodoła Dziewczyn 118px Poranek w stodole dziewczyn rozpoczął się wyjątkowo spokojnie. ' ' ' Później jednak Selisha wyszła na dwór w poszukiwaniach starszych. Jo wstała i postanowiła ze zacznie robić pompki na środku stodoły. Kładąc się "przez przypadek" rozlała lakier do paznokci Charlotte. Charlotte: Grrr! Patrz co robisz ty.. tłusto-włosa idiotko! Jo: Tylko nie tłusto-włosa! Wczoraj myłam włosy. Charlotte: No proszę, to chyba jakiś cud! Jo gotowa była rzucić się na Charlotte, jednak została w pore popsikana sprejem przez Emme. Jo: Co to za świństwo?! Emma: Nic złego ci nie zrobi.. Tylko uspokoi. Jo stała jak zahipnotyzowana. Jo: Rzeczywiście.. Pomaga.. Emma: Nie powinnyście się ciągle kłócić. Make love, not war. Charlotte natychmiast podbiegła do Emmy. Charlotte: Hej, moze pożyczysz lub sprzedasz mi trochę tego spreju? Emma: On jest bezcenny. I służy mi tylko dlatego, żeby pomóc mi w zachowaniu spokoju. Veronica: Jeeej! Czy to nie jest to, co poleciłaś mi kiedy wyskoczyły mi krosty? Emma: Nie, maść na krosty to zupełnie coś innego. ' ' Nagle Charlotte spojrzała na zegarek i kiwnęła porozumiewawczo głową do Veroniki, ze czas na zebranie sojuszowe. Veronica jednak nie zrozumiała o co chodzi, dlatego po kilku próbach Charlotte musiała wyciągnąć ją na dwór. Emma ucieszyła się, i mając chwile wolnego czasu oddała się medytacji. Jej spokój nie trwał długo, gdyż Selisha wskoczyła przez okno. Selisha: Nareszcie jesteśmy bezpieczne. Usunęłam wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa w okolicy! Emma otworzyła jedno oko. Emma: Wydaje mi się, ze ona troszkę za dużo anime się naoglądałaś. Ale nie przejmuj sie, to nic zlego. Jednak Selisha jej nie słuchała, tylko atakowała kataną swoje łóżko. Emma: Selisho.. Próbowałaś kiedyś medytacji? Selisha: Czy medytacja to nie jest czasem jeden ze starszych? Przyjela agresywną poze. Emma: Nie koniecznie. Ale pozwoli ci zachować spokój i równowagę ducha. Spróbuj, jesli chcesz. Selisha usiadła obok Emmy i starała się skupić. Tymczasem przed domkiem Veronica i Charlotte czekały na spóźnionego Martina. Veronica: No gdzie on jest? Zdążyłam sobie już zmienić trzy razy kolor moich paznokci. ' Charlotte: Jeśli ten idiota nie pojawi się w ciągu najbliższych kilku minut.. Wywalamy go! Martin: A sobie wywalajcie. Martin wyszedł zza drzewa, gdzie się ukrywał. Martin: I tak sam chciałem odejść z waszego głupiego sojuszu. I wiecie co? Teraz kiedy nie ma już drużyn mam was gdzieś. Teraz zacznijcie się modlić, żebym was nie wyrzucił. Veronica i Charlotte powstrzymywały się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Charlotte: Lepiej uważaj patyku, żeby ktoś czasem nie wyrzucił ciebie. Martin: Zobaczymy.. Martin z uśmiechem poszedł w kierunku stodoły chłopaków. Veronica: Pan brzydkie buty się zbuntował! ' Charlotte: No i dobrze, wcale go nie potrzebujemy. Dopilnuje jeszcze tego, ze będzie błagał nas na kolanach żeby wrócić do sojuszu. Veronica: O tak! Nie ma z nami szans! Charlotte: A teraz przynieś mi coś do jedzenia. Veronica: Okej. Chris: Nie tak szybko Veronica. Czeka was przepyszne śniadanko na stołówce! Charlotte: Mam nadzieje Chris, ze dostane coś wyjątkowego. Chris: Przekonasz się sama! Widzimy sie pozniej. Chris poszedl w swoją stronę, a wszyscy zawodnicy ruszyli na stołówkę. Stołówka Zanim jeszcze zawodnicy pojawili sie na stolowce, Chef z gotowym sniadaniem ogladal w telewizji reklame Totalną Porażke: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego Lektor: Całkiem nowe reality show! 22 zawodników z WTP stanie do walki o jeden milion dolarów! Haczyk!? Będą uwięzieni na wyspie Isla Sorna... Czyli w miejscu gdzie żyją Dinozaury. Chef: Dinozaury? To jest coś! Lektor: Czy Heather uda się zapanować na swoim sojuszem w drużynie? I czy Leshawna i Gwen ją powstrzymają? Z kim będzie Gwen? Tego dowiecie się czytając odcinki Totalnej.. Porażki..: Klimat.. Parku.. Jurajskiego! Chwile później pojawili się zawodnicy i zajęli miejsce przy stołach. Te również były podzielone na płeć. Chef wyłączył telewizor. Jo: Jakie pomyje dostaniemy tym razem? Jo zachowywała się już naturalnie. Chef: Dziś przygotowałem dla was naleśniki z syropem klonowym. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć. Wszyscy: Naleśniikiiii?! Martin: Żartujesz Chefie?! Chef: Nie. Ponieważ oficjalnie zdobyłem licencje kucharza, muszę się starać. Tylko sie nie przyzwyczajacie! Wszyscy jak jedno stado rzucili się na naleśniki. Stolik Dziewczyn 108px Jo je wszystko jak najszybciej jak może ścigając się z siedzącym przy sąsiednim stoliku Brickiem. Veronica natomiast zastanawiała się nad jednym szczegółem. Veronica: Ile te naleśniki mają kalorii? Charlotte: Duzo. Ale jeśli nie chcesz ich jeść, to daj mi je. Mam pomysł co z nimi zrobić. Veronica: Wezmę sobie tylko jednego, tego najmniejszego. Jest taaaki słodki! Veronica wzięła jednego malutkiego naleśnika a Charlotte z talerzem naleśników Veroniki poszła do sąsiedniego stolika. Tymczasem Selisha atakowała naleśniki pięścią. Selisha: Niech wszyscy uważają! One są niebezpieczne! Emma: Selisha, to są tylko naleśniki. Nie atakuj ich, tylko je spróbuj. Selisha: Selisha nie będzie jeść starszych! Emma: A pamietasz naszą medytacje? Przydałaby ci się teraz. Po chwili Selisha zaczela medytowac, a w miedzyczasie Emma i Veronica karmili ją naleśnikami. Veronica: I jak? Sa bardzo tłuste? Selisha: Nie wiedziałam, ze naleśniki mogą być takie dobre! ' Tymczasem Charlotte podeszła do stolika chłopaków i usiadła obok Henry'ego. Charlotte: Hej Henry.. Musi być ci naprawdę smutno po eliminacji Zoey. Ale nie martw sie! Przyniosłam tobie moją porcje. Henry: Ona odpadla przez ciebie! A swoją porcją możesz się wypchać. Charlotte: Prze zemnie? Jak możesz tak myśleć. Ja tylko chciałam się pozbyć Martina, który namawiał wszystkich do zagłosowania na ciebie.. Henry: Dlaczego niby miałby to zrobić? Charlotte: Ponieważ.. on się zakochał w Zoey! Chciał cie wyeliminować, by pozbyć się konkurencji. Henry: No prosze.. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Ale nie gniewasz sie za ostatnie zadanie? Charlotte: Coś ty. Zawsze szybko mi mija. Henry: Dzieki za doinformowanie.. Ale swoją porcje możesz sama zjeść. Charlotte wróciła do swojego stolika zadowolona. Całą ich rozmowę natomiast podsłuchał Moreno. ' Brendon: Ej, ziomy! Nie uważacie, ze nudno tak tylko jeść wypasione żarcie? Brick: Masz na myśli bitwę na żarcie? Brendon: No ba! Brendon otworzył ze swojej łyżki katapultę i strzelił syropem klonowym w kierunku Emmy, która dostała w twarz. Emma zamiast wkurzyć się uśmiechnęła się i oddała mu tym samym. Z tego wszystkiego rozpoczęła się wielka bitwa na jedzenie. Nikt nawet nie spostrzegł, ze Chris wszedł do stołówki i dostał naleśnikiem. Chris: Co.. Się.. Tutaj.. DZIEJE? Nagle wszyscy ucichli. No może po za Brendonem, który rzucił jeszcze jednym naleśnikiem w twarz Chrisa. Chris: Grrr.. No dobra. Chciałem wam zakomunikować, ze dzisiaj będzie dzień wolny, ale skoro tak prosicie się o extremalne zadanie, to proszę bardzo! Chris zawiadomił Marie Joulie przez telefon, żeby przygotowała extremalny wodny tor. Chris: Chodźcie za mną, czas na zadanie. Henry: Ale.. Jesteśmy wszyscy brudni i klejący. Chris: No to jeszcze lepiej! Wszyscy udali się za Chrisem. Przed wodnym torem Przed oczami zawodników ukazał się długi tor wodny z przeszkodami podzielony na dwie takie same części. Jednak bardziej zaskoczył ich fakt, ze to Marie Joulie i kilku stażystów właśnie dopracowywali szczegóły. Veronica: OMG. Czy to aby jest bezpieczne? Emma: Intuicja podpowiada mi, ze nie bardzo.. Chris: Bezpieczne czy nie, kogo to tam obchodzi? Dziś będziecie rywalizować dwójkami. Charlotte: Ale to nie fair, dziewczyny nie będą miały szans jeśli będziemy przeciwko chłopakom. Jo: Mylisz się slabeuszko. Charlotte: Grrr... Chris: W sumie Charlotte ma racje. Dlatego dziewczyny zmierzą sie ze soba i chlopaki zmierzą się ze sobą. Jeden z chłopaków zmierzy się z Jo. A będzie nim. Charlotte (szepnęła Chrisowi na ucho): Martin Chris: Martin. Martin: Co?! Jo: Jajeczko. Boisz sie przegrac z dziewczyną? Martin: N-nie.. ' Chris: Dobrze, więc w drugiej parze Charlotte zmierzy się z Emmą, a następnie Brick z Brendonem. Potem zobaczymy Veronike kontra Selishe, a na deser Henry vs Moreno. Zwycięzcy pojedynków przejdą do następnej rundy. Zaczynamy! Jo i Martin ustawili już się na starcie. Chris: Start!! Zadanie, pojedynki Zawodnicy mieli do przebycia następującą trasę: najpierw czekal ich zjazd wodną zjeżdżalnią z piraniami, Która kończyła się wpłynięciem do basenu pełnego meduz i węgorzy. Po przepłynięciu 100m basenu, zawodników czekał pojedynek z rekinem. Po pojedynku, wychodząc z wody musieli udać się na molo, gdzie na wadze czekały na nich dwa puste wiadra, po jednym dla każdego. Wygra osoba, którą jako pierwsza przejdzie tor i napełni swoje wiadro wodą. Jo vs. Martin Jo: Hasta la vista, ofermo! Zwróciła się do Martina i z rozbiegiem zjechała ze zjeżdżalni. Martin przestraszony przyglądał się podskakującym piraniom, który znajdowały się na jego trasie. ' Tymczasem Jo z impetem przedzierala sie przez piranie. Żadna z nich nie zdążyła jej ukąsić, gdyż zjeżdżała z taką prędkością że po chwili wylądowała już w kolejnej przeszkodzie - basenie. ' Martin wreszcie się przełamał i ruszył na zjeżdżalnie. Nie zjeżdżał tak szybko jak Jo, toteż piranie gryzły go jedna po drugiej. Martin: Aaaaa! To nie było dobrym pomysłeeeeem! Jo nie miała najmniejszych problemów w basenie pełnym meduz i węgorzy. Pomimo iż oczywiście raziły ją prądem, to ona się tym nie przejmowała i płynęła dalej. A kiedy już zakończyła pływanie, i przygotowała się do zapasów z rekinem, cały pogryziony Martin wpadł do basenu prosto w meduzy. Veronica: Ajjj.. To musiało bolec! Charlotte: No i dobrze mu tak. Kiedy pogryziony i poparzony Martin wygrzebał się z meduz Jo właśnie kończyła powalanie rekina. Jo nie dała rekinowi większych szans i pewnie zmierzała już do ostatniej przeszkody na molo - czyli wypełnieniem wielkiego wiadra wodą. Brick: Dobrze, ze to nie ja trafiłem na Jo.. Emma: Przecież lubicie ze sobą rywalizować? Brick: Tak, ale dawno nie widziałem jej takiej zdeterminowanej. Martin w końcu uporał się z basenem wciąż z piranią na pośladku i zbierał siły na pojedynek z rekinem. Jo natomiast zastanawiała się, co takiego mogłaby użyć do napełnienia wiadra. ' Dlatego Jo postanowiła nosić wodę rekami. Chociaż zajęło jej to bardzo długo, to ledwo żywy Martin zamiast bić się z rekinem majaczył i wrócił się do basenu. W końcu Jo udało się napełnić wiadro. Chris: Jo wygrywa pierwszy pojedynek i przechodzi do drugiej rundy! A Martin wędruje do namiotu pierwszej pomocy u Chefa. Jo: O tak! Nikt ze mną nie wygra! Stażyści zabrali Martina do Chefa. Chris: Czas na drugi pojedynek: Selisha kontra Veronica Dziewczyny ustawiły się na start. Selisha vs. Veronica Chris: Start! Selisha: Selisha rusza na starszych! Selisha z kataną zjechała ze zjeżdżalni. Veronica patrząc na odnoszonego na noszach Martina miała spore wątpliwości. Charlotte: No dalej Veronica! Nie możesz przegrać! Veronica przygryzła wargę i również zjechała, zamykając oczy i głośno piszcząc. Selisha nie dawała się atakować piranią, ale nie atakowała ich kataną robiła przed nimi serie szybkich uników. Veronica natomiast atakowala piranie które chciały się do niej dobrać torebką. Chwile później obie wylądowały równo w basenie. Veronica: zzzzzzz. Brick: Dalej Selisha! Dobrze ci idzie! Dla Selishy meduzy nie były większym problemem. Po prostu zwinnie po nich przeskakiwała. Veronica pomimo iż była otoczona węgorzami malowała się. Charlotte: Co robisz? Walcz o zwycięstwo! Veronica: Nie mogę! Makijaż mi się rozmazał! Charlotte: *facepalm* Kiedy Veronica przestała się już malować, Selisha przeszła już basen, i szykowała katanę na starcie z rekinem. Veronica miała co raz większe problemy.. Wtedy jednak Charlotte wpadła na pomysł. Charlotte: Słuchaj Veronica, na mecie czeka cie nagroda w postaci tony błyszczyków! Veronica: Serio? Charlotte: Serio! Ale musisz wygrać! Veronica nagle dostala nowych sił i szybko uporała się z basenem. W obliczu nagrody w postaci błyszczyka nie straszny był również jej rekin, którego rozłożyła na łopatki. Jednak Selisha nie dawała za wygraną i na molo pojawiły się w tym samym czasie. Veronica: Teraz tylko trzeba jakoś.. Selisha: ..Napełnić to wiadro. Obie na poczatku zaczely stosowac metode Jo - czyli przenoszenie wody w rękach. Szły łeb w łeb, jednak wtedy Selisha uchyliła trochę wiadro i wskoczyła do wody, starając się chlapać jak najwięcej wody do niego. Szlo jej to mizernie, jednak uzyskiwala przewage nad Veronicą. W końcu jednak i modelkę oświeciło. Wskoczyła do wody i gromadziła jak najwięcej wody we włosach. W ten sposób ponownie się wyrównało, ale na koniec to Veronica uzyskała przewagę i wygrała pojedynek. Chris: Veronica wygrywa drugi pojedynek i przechodzi do kolejnej rundy. Brawo! Selisha: Brawo, Selisha skalda ci gratulacje, Veronica-san! Veronica: Dzięki! A gdzie są błyszczyki w nagrodę? Chris: Pogadamy o tym później, gdyż czas na pojedynek Brendona i Bricka! Brendon i Brick już czekali na starcie. Chris: Start! Brick vs. Brendon Brick i Brendon od razu ruszyli na zjeżdżalnie. Brendon: WoooHooo! To zadanie jest odlotowe! Brick: I tak nie masz szans. Brendon: Ziom, to tylko zabawa! Brendon zwinnie omijał wszystkie piranie. Zupełnie inaczej było u Bricka, który z piraniami zupełnie sobie nie radził. Brick: Grzeczne piranie.. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! Brendon uzyskal nie wielką przewagę i wysunął się na prowadzenie, z hukiem wpadając "na bombę" do basenu. Niestety, wpadł w meduzy. Brendon: zzzzzzzz. Emma: Brendon, posmaruj się kremem na oparzenia meduz i węgorzy! ' Brendon: Sorki Em, ale chyba go zgubiłem. Schowal krem do kieszeni. W międzyczasie cały w piraniach Brick przeleciał przez basen i wysunął się na prowadzenie. Brendon: Fuck, muszę działać. Oderwał znak "uwaga na meduzy" i użył go jako deska surfingowa i przepłynął dzięki temu basen z meduzami. Piranie które znajdowały się na Bricku przeskoczyły na rekina z którym miał się zmierzyć i dzięki temu mógł biec na molo. Brendon stanął przed rekinem. Brendon: Dobra rybka.. Przepuścisz mnie dalej? Rekin: Grrrr... Emma: Tylko nie używaj na nim przemocy. Brendon: To co robić? Rekin powoli się do niego przybliżał. Emma: Zajmij go czymś. Brendon: WTF? Brendon zrobił tak, jak radziła mu Emma i rzucił mu kijka na komendę "aport". Rekin pognał za patykiem na głęboką wode, dzięki czemu mógł udać się do następnej przeszkody. Tam jednak Brick miał juz napełnione połowę swojego wiadra. Brick: Przykro mi, ale wygląda na to, ze przegrałeś.. Brendon: Zobaczymy.. Brendon myślał co mógłby zrobić, żeby dogonić Bricka. W końcu wpadł na pomysł, żeby podbierać mu wodę kiedy będzie zajęty. Tak sztuka mu sie udala, i to Brendon jako pierwszy napełnił swoje wiadro. Chris: Brendon wygrywa i przechodzi do nastepnej rundy! Brendon: O tak! Brick: Hej.. To dziwne. On tylko stał w miejscu, a to ja cały czas biegałem po wodę. Chris: Mowi się trudno.. Kolejna para, Emma vs. Charlotte! Dziewczyny ustawiły się na linii startu. Charlotte vs. Emma Chris: Start!! Dziewczyny ruszyły. Każda z nich miała przygotowaną taktykę na ten pojedynek. Emma chciała być jak najłagodniejsza, a Charlotte wręcz przeciwnie. ' Brendon: Dalej Emma! Veronica: Dalej Charlotte! Obie spotkały się już z piraniami. Charlotte skutecznie odbijała pięścią wszystkie te, które chciały się do niej dobrać, a Emma przez piranie była dodatkowo popychana naprzód. Charlotte: Hej, to nie jest fair! Ona kontroluje te wszystkie piranie. Emma: Nie kontroluje. Po prostu przekazałam im telepatycznie, że nie chce zrobić im krzywdy. Obie w tym samym czasie wpadły do elektrycznego basenu i obie zostały poparzone. Charlotte: zzzzz. I co teraz powiesz? zzzzzz. Twoje zwierzęta cie nie słuchają zzzzzz. Emma: Nie moge.. Jestem uczulona na meduzy.. Charlotte wytknęła język Emmy i popłynęła dalej. Emma natomiast zaczęła się powoli topić. Wtedy Brendon przypomniał sobie o płynie na poparzenia meduzy. Brendon: Emma, łap! Emma resztkami sił wynurzyła się i złapała swój płyn, po czym szybko go sobie wtarła i płynęła dalej. A kiedy Charlotte miała już wychodzić z wody, coś zaczęło ją ponownie do niej wciągać. Charlotte: Pomocy!! Emma nie wahała się ani chwili by zatrzymać się obok Charlotte i pomóc jej w walce z węgorzem. Chociaż sama się trochę poparzyła, obie w końcu wyszły na ląd. Charlotte: Dzięki.. Charlotte od razu pobiegła na spotkanie z rekinem. Chwile później również Emma. Kiedy tylko Emma pojawiła się obok rekina, ten od razu przepuścił ją dalej. Charlotte: Przepuść mnie ty głupi rekinie! Jednak rekin tylko patrzał na nią z pogardą. Charlotte: Naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz zobaczyć jak ostre są moje pazurki? Charlotte rzuciła się na rekina i przez pewien czas trochę się przepychali. A kiedy Charlotte udało się pokonać zwierze, Emma już zakończyła napełnianie wiadra. Charlotte: Cooo? To nie możliwe! Chris: A jednak to Emma przechodzi do kolejnej rundy. Czas więc na ostatni pojedynek w pierwszej rundzie - Henry kontra Moreno! Henry vs. Moreno Stali już gotowi na linii startowej. Chris: Start!! Moreno ruszył jak z procy na zjeżdżalnie, chcąc zastosować taktykę Jo. Henry natomiast stal przy starcie i wyglądał jakby wcale nie miał zamiaru się ruszać. Brick: No dalej chłopie.. Zrób to dla Zoey! Wtedy jednak Henry pomyślał, czy Zoey byłaby zadowolona gdyby tak się zachowywał. Nagle dostał przypływu siły i prędko ruszył za Moreno. Moreno: Hmmm.. Widze ze się przełamałeś. Henry: Owszem. I zamierzam skopać ci tyłek! Pomimo iż obydwu piranie bardzo przeszkadzały, to żaden z nich nie przejmował się bólem i każdy z nich chciał wygrać. Chris: To będzie dopiero potyczka.. A byłem już gotowy postawić 10$ na Moreno. Wlatując do elektrycznego basenu nadal walczyli na równi. Kiedy Henry uzyskał nie wielką przewagę Moreno pociągnął go za nogę.' ' Moreno: Sorki, ale to jest wyścig. Henry nie poddał się i doganiając Moreno zrobił mu to samo. Henry: Jak to powiedziałeś, to tylko wyścig. Bez problemów wyszli z wody i uporanie się z rekinem nie zajęło im więcej niż kilka sekund. Chris: Ostro.. Moreno jako pierwszy doszedł do wiadra. Henry przyszedł ze średniej wielkości kamieniem. Ostrożnie wyciągnął wiadro, a na jego miejscu położył kamień, dzięki czemu waga zachowała równowagę. Chris: Sprytne. Nim Moreno zdążył zareagować to Henry wiadro miał już napełnione. Chris: Niespodzianka! Henry wygrywa zadanie, i jest ostatnią osobą, którą melduje się w kolejnej rundzie! Wygrani niech idą za mną, a przegrani niech założą te super modne czapki! Rzuca przegranym w tym zadaniu czapki z napisem "kocham Chrisa" Chris: Nie macie prawa zdjąć ich przed końcem dnia. Charlotte: Awww! Ta czapka jest taka słodka! ' Przegrani zostali na trybunach, z wygrani udali się za Chrisem. Zadanie II, basen z galaretką Chris przyprowadził zwycięzców pierwszej rundy pod dość duży basen wypełniony galaretką. Chris: A więc dzisiaj wpadły mi tam trzy cenne tubki z gelem.. Trzy osoby, ktorym uda sie je wylowic zostaną nagrodzone nietykalnością, a pierwsza osoba otrzyma jeszcze dodatkową nagrodę. Pytania? Wszyscy podnoszą rękę. Chris: Świetnie! Ruszajcie! Brendon: Geronimoooooo! Wskoczył na bombę do galaretki, jednak tylko eis od niej odbił i uderzył okno. Brendon: Mniam.. Truskawkowa.. Veronica: Bleeeee.. Ja do tego nie wejdę. Jo: Co za oferma! Jo zamiast wskakiwać delikatnie stanęła na galaretce, po czym zanurkowała. Podobnie zrobił Henry. Emma usiadła przed basenem i dzięki medytacji udało się jej namierzyć tubki. Emma: Brendon, w prawym rogu na samym dnie jest jedna! Zdobądź ją! Jednak Brendon który obity był przez zderzenie z oknem nie nadawał się do dalszego nurkowania. Jo wynurzyła się, żeby nabrać powietrza i usłyszała podpowiedz Emmy. Jo: Hahaha, dzięki za pomoc! Veronica która nie miała zamiaru wejść do galaretki narysowała na niej uśmiech ze swojego lakieru do paznokci. Veronica: Teraz ta galaretka wygląda znacznie lepiej. Moment pozniej z galaretki wylonila sie Jo z tubką gelu. Kilka sekund później również Henry. Emma wzięła głęboki oddech i również zanurkowała. Chris: Gratulacje Jo! Oprócz nietykalności wygrywasz również krowi totemik, który będziesz mogła użyć kiedy tylko zechcesz. Jo: Tak! Chris: Henry, dla ciebie po za nietykalnością niestety nic nie mam. Henry: Zawsze coś. Emma również wypłynęła z gelem. Chris: A ostatnia nietykalność wędruje do.. Emmy! Brawo. Reszta jest zagrozona eliminacją. Przed Ceremonią Dwie godziny po zadaniu zawodnicy przygotowywali się do ceremonii. 99px Martin starał namówić się wszystkich do głosowania na Charlotte. Martin: To jak, ustalone? Głosujemy na Charlotte? Brick: Zgadzam się. Jest podła i wredna. Moreno: Czemu nie. ' ' Brendon: Ziom, ja to bym się pozbył siłaczki. Moreno: Fakt, jest groźna.. Ale jednym małym szczegółem jest fakt, ze ma immunitet. I krowi totemik.. Martin: A ty Henry? Henry: No nie wiem.. ' 110px Charlotte: To jak? Głosujemy na Martina? Jo: Ja mam głosować tak jak ty? Zapomnij. Charlotte: A czy ktoś cie pytał o zdanie małpia istoto? Emma zareagowała zanim znowu zaczęłyby się bić. Emma: Hej, spokojnie. Powinniście dojść do porozumienia. Chłopacy na pewno lepiej się od nas dogadują, dlatego jak tak dalej będzie to łatwo mogą nas wybić jedna po drugiej. Veronica: Emma ma racje. Powinniśmy obgadywać takie sprawy przy wspólnym malowaniu się czy coś podobnego.. Jo: Ja nie mam zamiaru współpracować z panną lizuską! Charlotte: No to prędzej czy później wylecisz! A ty Selisha? Selisha właśnie wisiała na lampie. Selisha: Selisha jest z wami, ale na razie rozgląda się za starszymi. Charlotte: No i bosko. Ceremonia Wieczorem wszyscy zawodnicy zebrali sie przy ognisku na kolejną ceremonie. Martin i Charlotte wymienili sobie wrogie spojrzenie. Chris: Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii! Ponieważ nie polubiliście moich wideł, tym razem mam dla was coś innego.. Wszyscy odetchneli z ulgą, ze nie będą musieli łapać wideł. Chris: A oto nowy symbol bezpieczeństwa - krowi placek! Henry: Oszalałeś?! Chris: Nie. Ale skoro wiecznie narzekacie, może w końcu zaczniecie doceniać moją dobroć. Jo: No ale bez przesady! Chris: Nie unoś się tak i łap krowiego placka! Chris rzucił poprzez rękawiczkę krowiego placka w kierunku Jo. Ta zrobiła unik. Jo: Wsadź sobie tego placka w cztery litery! Chris: Spokojniej.. Emma, Henry. Dla was tez mam po placku. Chris rzucił im placki, jednak ci również ich uniknęli. Chris: No to koniec z nietykalnoscia. Kolejnymi bezpiecznymi osobami są.. Moreno, Veronica i Selisha. Rzucił całej trójce placka. Nawet Veronica zrobiła unik, a Selisha przecięła swojego kataną. Chris: Zostały mi jeszcze trzy placuchy. Ostatnimi bezpiecznymi osobami są... Brendon oraz.. Brick! Obydwoje zrobili unik przed plackami. Chris: A wiec zagrożona dwójka.. Niedoceniony spryciarz oraz Toksyczny kwiat.. Martin i Charlotte po raz kolejny wymienili sobie groźne spojrzenia. Chris: Ostatni placek dzisiejszego wieczoru wędruje do.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Charlotte! Charlotte: Tak! Martin: Co? Przecież to nie możliwe... Chris: Przykro mi brachu, ale miałeś aż 5 głosów, podczas gdy Charlotte 4. Charlotte: O tak! Do kopniaka wstydu tamtędy! Wskazała Martinowi drogę. Ten opuścił głowę i ruszył do osła. Martin: Nienawidzę was wszystkichhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I Martin został wykopany. Chris: W ten oto sposób kończymy odcinek 12. Została tylko 9! Kto wygra, a kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Zapraszam na kolejne odcinki Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej.. Legendy! ' Koniec! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy